1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a latch and more particularly a door latch of the type having a fixed mounting on a door and a latch operating handle carrying a lock whereby the handle may be locked to the mounting when the door is latched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors, windows and other accesses to areas wherein admittance is to be restricted have long been provided with latches which are capable of being locked. An excellent example can be found on vehicles such as vans or trucks. These vehicles are provided with a door which permits entrance into the vehicle or a restricted portion thereof. The door houses a latch mechanism, operable by movement of a handle located on the general access side of the door, which is capable of latching the door in a closed position. The door is locked closed by closing the door, moving the handle to actuate the latching mechanism to latch the door and finally locking the mechanism in the latched position. The locking of the latch mechanism is accomplished by providing a key-operated lock within the door or the handle capable of, when locked, holding the latch in a latched position or if the lock is within the handle, holding the handle fixed to the door. A person desirous to open the door, unlocks the lock, which in turn either frees the door latch or the handle, and operates the handle to unlatch the door.
A drawback heretofore observed in the use of these latch-lock systems is that of changing the lock. As sometimes occurs, the key to these locks may fall into the hands of those who have no authority to enter the vehicle or its restrictive portion. A result of this is that a lock change is necessitated. The change of these locks is often complicated, requiring the services of an expert locksmith, expensive, and always time consuming. The usual method is to either replace the entire lock or handle assembly housing the lock or to temporarily remove the handle for access to the lock assembly for its removal and replacement.
It is a primary object of this application to set forth a handle-lock assembly wherein the lock replacement problem, noted above, is overcome.